1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest for use with an automotive seat, and in in particular to an armrest of this kind which is provided with a cup holder for receiving and holding a cup or container therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 to 3 for example, there has been known an armrest (AR) provided with a cup holder (1) in the upper surface thereof. The cup holder includes a flange (11).
FIGS. 2 and 3 show a cross-sectional view illustrative of structure of the armrest (AR). It is seen therefrom that a foam padding (4) is provided therein, which has a bore receiving a cup holder (1) having a flange (11), wherein the opened side of the cup holder (1) as well as the flange (11) are situated on the upper surface side (at 2′) of the armrest, and that a trim cover assembly covers substantive whole outer surfaces of the foam padding (4), except that an opening is defined in the trim cover assembly around the cup holder receiving bore of the foam padding (4) in which the cup holder (1) is received.
Designations (2) and (3) denote an upper cover section and a pair of lateral cover sections, respectively, which are associated with the trim cover assembly.
Designations (5) denote support members fixedly provided in the foam padding (4) adjacent to the peripheral areas of the cup holder receiving bore stated above. The support members (5) are disposed under the flange (11) of the cup holder (1).
Designations (2′) denote localized connecting portions of the upper surface cover section (2) of the trim cover assembly. The free ends of such localized connecting portions (2′) extend beneath the cup holder flange (11) towards the lateral surfaces of the cup holder (1) and are also retained between that cup holder flange (11) and the support members (5).
As shown, each of the two lateral cover sections (3) is formed by a lamination of top cover member (31) and foam wadding (32). Likewise, the afore-said localized connecting portions (2′) is formed by a lamination of top cover member (21′) and foam wadding (22′). It is best seen in FIG. 3 that each of the two lateral cover sections (3) has a folded end portion, whereas likewise, each of the localized connecting portions has a folded end portion, and that such folded end portions of lateral cover sections (3) are sewn, by sewing threads (202), with the folded end portions of localized securing portions (2), respectively.
As constructed above, it is possible to keep the localized connecting portions (2′) of the trim cover assembly in an evenly stretched state so as to avoid creation of objectionable creases and loosely stretched portions therein, thereby improving an outer aesthetic appearance of armrest (AR).
However, the aforementioned conventional armrests have been with the problem that an objectionable recessed area (H) is created between the cup holder flange (11) and localized connecting portions (2′) of trim cover assembly. This problem is due to fact that the free ends of the localized connecting portions (2′) are not sufficiently collapsed by and between the cup holder flange (11) and the support member (5), so that the localized connecting portions (2′) is not made protruding upwardly towards the peripheral of the flange (11) enough to compensate for and eliminate the recessed area (H).
To solve such problem, it can be considered that the support member (5) may be raised at a point near to the peripheral end of the cup holder flange (11) to make the localized connecting portions (2′) protrudent around the peripheral edge of that flange (11) in an attempt to compensate for and eliminate the recessed area (H). But, in that case, the flange (11) will be displaced upwardly, which will impair the outer appearance of the armrest.
On the other hand, to attain improvement of outer aesthetic appearance of armrest for example, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-13622 (hereinafter JP'622) teaches provision of a support plate in localized areas of armrest which surround a cup holder But, according to such armrest, such localized areas of the upper cover section of trim cover assembly, which are defined between the flange of cup holder and the lateral cover sections of trim cover assembly, are so extremely narrow that the above-described type of armrest, to which the present invention is related, can never be applied to this particular armrest of the JP'622. The reason therefor is that, if the above-described type of armrest is applied to this JP'622, the support member (5) will contact the support plate of the JP−622 to generate an objectionable or unpleasant noise.